


Not Exactly a Great Impression...

by SpartanSiren



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunken sex, M/M, Reigisa Mention, Sexual Content, Sleeping with your boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanSiren/pseuds/SpartanSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka has a wonderfully wild night with a man that he met at a bar. He faces an early morning job interview in last night's clothes and gets the surprise of his life.</p><p>Fill for a prompt in a tumblr post (http://spartansiren.tumblr.com/post/96317308537/one-night-stand-before-the-first-day-of-your-new).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely NSFW, so please be kind!
> 
> Comments/criticisms can be directed to the comments below or my inbox @ http://spartansiren.tumblr.com/ask

It was a gorgeous night in Kyoto, but that went unnoticed by the two men in room number 221. As their tongues intertwined and hands tried to grip sweat-slicked skin, everything outside of their immediate proximity was disregarded.

The black-haired man was currently being pinned against the wall, thighs spread wide as his counterpart, a brunette, slipped his nimble fingers over the front of his pants, rubbing in all the right ways. Moans were easily coaxed from Haru’s throat and, if he wasn’t so distracted by surely sinful touches, he would have been most embarrassed by his uncharacteristic loudness.

There was a sort of music between them: The soft pants shared between them drove the beat onward, touches and tastes all fit within the meter. Moans, groans, and whimpers were notes easily dispersed along the bars, creating a lovely two-part harmony.

God, Haru didn’t want this moment to end.

He was quickly pulled from the wall and slung onto the bed. He righted himself quickly as he heard the tell-tale clinking of a belt. He looked his partner in the eye, holding his sultry gaze as the man revealed his lovely tanned skin, inch by inch.

Not wanting to be left behind, Haru swiftly began to divest himself of his clothing, tossing it haphazardly off the bed in his haste. His dress clothes were sure to wrinkle, but he could care about that in the morning. Not now, as the lovely man crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between his thighs. Such perfect placement.

The sex had Haruka seeing stars. His back seemed to be stuck in an arched position as his bedmate magically found all the right places, hitting them with a wild, reckless abandon. He couldn’t control his traitorous mouth from screaming _mores_ and _pleases_ and _right theres_ ; nor could he stop the blunt tips of his nails from carving into that lovely, broad back.

The two crested and fell together, kissing simply and so very sweetly before falling into slumber in a tangled mass of limbs.

… 

Haru cursed himself for getting drunk the night before his first post-college job interview. God, how immature was he? Getting drunk and waking up naked in some stranger’s empty hotel room –he thought his years of college had drained him of such impulses.

He walked briskly into the advertising agency, trying his best to smooth down his bedhead and the wrinkles from yesterday’s outfit. It definitely wouldn’t give off the best impression, but it was all he had to work with.

He checked in with a very peppy, red-haired secretary at the front desk before being directed to a lounge on the fifth floor. It was easy enough to find –thank god— and, finding that he had a good ten minutes to spare, he let himself relax into the leather couch outside of a pair of sturdy oak doors.

He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed at his temples, trying to assuage his pounding head. He was never going to drink again. He chuckled to himself. _Yeah, right._

He looked around the office. It was very well-kept. Obviously the firm made enough money to hire some pretty decent cleaning staff. He couldn’t spot a thing out of place. He then directed his gaze to the doors and read the shiny nameplate beside the door.

 _Makoto Tachibana: Head of Advertising Division One_.

Haru couldn’t figure out why that name sounded so familiar. However, he didn’t have much time to ponder on that as the doors opened up, revealing a skinny, well-dressed man in a pair of strikingly red glasses.

“Tachibana-san will see you now. Don’t keep him waiting.” He said before walking toward the elevators.

Haru took a deep breath before heading over to the ominous doors and opening them. He willed himself to calm down before looking up toward the desk in the middle of the room. The person, previously occupied with jotting down some sort of notes, looked up and caught Haru’s gaze. As those green eyes widened in surprise, Haruka found that he spontaneously understood everything.

“I –I’m so sorry!” He blurted out before thinking, “I’ll see myself out!” He began to turn toward the door when he heard the man –Mr. Tachibana (or was it Makoto now?)—cry out.

“Wait!”

Haruka immediately turned to face the man, almost as if he was drawn to him. The man let out a nervous chuckle.

“I mean…” He trailed off, “Please, don’t leave. Not yet.” Mr. Tachibana gestured to the seat before his desk and Haru slowly took it, still rather nervous and on guard.

“I was hoping to run into you again,” He began, “but I really didn’t expect to run into you like this.” His eyes then looked horrified as he made eye-contact with Haruka again. “N-not that it’s a bad thing!” He exclaimed, “It’s just surprising. And ironic, I suppose…”

Haruka stared into his eyes, afraid to say anything to him. How was one supposed to go about this sort of situation anyway? It sounded like something straight out of a cheesy sitcom.

Mr. Tachibana cleared his throat. “I was planning on hiring you today.” He said, “Your portfolio is amazing, and your transcripts look phenomenal…” Makoto trailed off again. “But I don’t think I can take you on in my division.”

Haru swallowed, now on the verge of wanting to either scream or throw up. How could he have been so stupid to go and blow such a good job opportunity like this?

“P-please! Don’t get upset!” Mr. Tachibana cried out. “Just because I can’t hire you, doesn’t mean you can’t work here!” Haruka looked at him in confusion. “We really do need someone of your caliber… I can’t let you go because of what we did last night… so I guess I’ll just have to put you under a different supervisor.”

Haru gasped, clearly not expecting the change of events. “A-are you sure?” He croaked before clearing his throat.

Mr. Tachibana nodded before signing a piece of paperwork on his desk. “Here,” he said, “Take this down to HR so they can file it. You can look it over on the way down.” He gave Haru a brilliant smile. “You start on Monday under Mr. Ryuugazaki’s guidance.”

Haruka took the papers from his hands, before giving Makoto a deep bow. “Thank you so much.” He said genuinely, giving the man as warm a smile as he could manage.

“Good luck!” The man said before getting back to his paperwork.

Haru slipped out of the office and made his way toward the elevator on autopilot. He couldn’t believe it; he was actually employed after such a fiasco! He pressed the lobby button before remembering what Mako—Mr.Tachibana –had said. He flipped through the first couple of pages before a bright, yellow sticky note caught his eye.

_Haruka,_

_I hope this isn’t too forward, but I was hoping we could have coffee sometime?_

_If not, I won’t bother you any longer._

_My number is (xxx)xxx-xxxx._

_-Makoto_

Haruka practically threw his paperwork toward the extremely confused HR secretaries before scrambling for his phone, sticky note in hand. He typed in the digits and pressed send, his fingers shaking in anticipation. The line connected almost immediately.

“Haruka?” Mr. Tachi –Makoto’s voice asked over the phone.

He laughed, “I prefer Haru.”

…

That evening, well after his almost-boss punched out, the two remained seated at the coffee shop around the corner, already making arrangements for their second date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru has a love-hate relationship with the word "beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Unfortunately, I am extremely busy with school and other projects that I'm heavily invested in. I sincerely hope that you can all forgive me though! Please, enjoy!

Rei Ryugazaki was not an easy man to work under, Haru quickly found. The man was damn brilliant, but he was also a stubborn perfectionist, unwilling to budge if he found a suggestion to be even slightly close to being “not beautiful.”

Haru sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He had already given his boss four different versions of a promotional poster that had been commissioned by the town’s symphony orchestra. Each had been promptly turned down, and Haru quickly began to detest the word “beautiful.”

Not every day at work was this stressful though. Haru had performed very well in his division from the start, quickly drawing Mr. Ryugazaki’s attention because of his promptness and the _aesthetic_ qualities of his work. It wasn’t long before Haru began receiving more high priority advertisements to work on, like the poster he was currently stuck on; it was a large promo for the orchestra’s 90th anniversary, so Mr. Ryugazaki had insisted (more than usual, even) that it had to be absolutely _perfect_ , and positively _beautiful._

Haru looked up at his screen, the frown that had been present all day settled further onto his face. Ryugazaki had said that there was something missing, but he couldn’t put a finger what it was…

His thoughts were interrupted as a paper-clad sandwich was thrust in front of his face. He jolted in response, nearly falling out of his chair and earning a warm laugh at his expense. He didn’t have to look up to figure out who that jovial laughter was coming from, but he did anyway, making eye contact with his doting boyfriend.

“You ruined my concentration.” Haru said in mock terseness, snatching the sandwich from Makoto’s waiting hand.

“You do realize that everyone left for lunch five minutes ago, right?” Makoto asked as he pulled up a wheelie chair from one of the many unoccupied workplaces and moved directly next to Haru’s station. “A little break never hurt anyone.” Haru hummed in response and unwrapped his meal, digging into it mercilessly, earning yet another peal of laughter from Makoto. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’ve just never seen someone eat a sandwich so menacingly before.” Makoto said, amusement still shining through his green eyes. Haru blushed in embarrassment and turned away in an attempt to conceal it.

“Shut up and eat your sandwich.” He ordered before taking another, more delicate, bite.

The two ate in relative, comfortable silence that was only broken by little bits of small talk (the usual questions like “How is your shift so far?” and news from the day, “Did you see what Hazuki- _san_ did to Ryugazaki- _san_ ’s desk today? He’s such a little flirt!”). Haru listened passively, his eyes still focused intently on his screen. Normally, he would have given Makoto all of his attention, but the unfinished fifth draft of the poster was calling him to finish it. Not that he was sure how to at this point.

“Haru?” Makoto asked with a hint of concern. The blue-eyed artist somehow managed to disengage his eyes from the screen and look back at his boyfriend. “Are you okay? You seem rather distracted today.”

“I’m fine.” Haru answered. He put a hand on one of Makoto’s and tangled their fingers together, hoping to placate his worrisome lover. “There’s just something about this poster that I can’t seem to get right, but I’m not sure what it is...” He squeezed Makoto’s hand lightly, feeling satisfied when it was almost immediately returned.

“Mind if I take a look?” Makoto asked. Haru nodded and moved to let the taller man get closer to the screen, disengaging their hands. Makoto pulled out a pair of glasses from his breast pocket and put them on before getting to work and analyzing the semi-finished piece, making small adjustments as he went.

Haru couldn’t help but watch his face. It was no secret that his boyfriend was brilliantly handsome (not if workplace chatter was anything to go by), but his lovely features were only highlighted further by his simple, brown glasses and his (frankly, adorable) look of pure concentration. After realizing that he had been staring for the better part of a minute, Haru pulled his gaze back toward the screen with another prominent blush forming on his cheeks.

After that train wreck of an interview and their subsequent first date, the two had become much closer than expected. They were always having impromptu “lunch dates” together in and out of the office; they ate dinner at Haru’s house regularly (he had quickly learned that Makoto Tachibana and cooking were completely incompatible); and one of their beloved pastimes involved cuddling up to watch random television series and films together regularly (but never the scary ones, of course). Three weeks into their casual dates, Makoto officially asked Haru to be his boyfriend, and he had eagerly accepted, tackling the brunette and covering him in small, loving kisses. It was nice to be able to take their relationship slowly and casually learn about the subtle nuances that made Haru, Haru and Makoto, Makoto. And god, the sex was fantastic, in Haru’s opinion –not that everything else wasn’t spectacular as well.

Four months had passed since their infamous drunken encounter, and Haru found that he had never felt so content in a relationship; things with Makoto just _fit_. It wasn’t something Haru could really explain, but, he reasoned, he didn’t really need to. It was something that needed to be felt in order to truly understand.

Makoto’s presence was a comforting aura that draped over him like a warm, fuzzy blanket and his affection felt like home. That was all that Haru really needed to know.

“Done!” Makoto exclaimed, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts for the second time that day. “Take a look and tell me what you think.” He rolled to the side to allow Haru back to the middle of his desk.

Haru looked at the screen in earnest, taking in all of Makoto’s changes and making a few of his own along the way. After a few moments went by, he looked up from the screen and gave Makoto a small smile, deeming it perfect and quickly saving it. Makoto took his hand once more and gave it a small kiss.

“Sometimes it just takes a new set of eyes.” Makoto surmised.

“Mm.” Haru agreed, leaning into his shoulder with a tired sigh –well, as much as he possibly could while in an office chair. He felt a small kiss being placed on the top of his head and felt a soothing warmth settle over his body. The two sat in comfortable silence, basking in the others’ stable presence –yet another aspect of their relationship that Haru absolutely loved.

“Makoto.” He said softly, not bothering to wait for a response before continuing. “Come over tonight.”

“Don’t I always?” His lover returned, nuzzling into his soft, black hair. Haru nodded with a contented smile and began rubbing small circles into the top of Makoto’s hand. He felt Makoto’s shoulders shift as he checked his watch, an accessory that he had worn out of habit since high school. Lunch was just about over, and Haru, now extremely comfortable in his position, willed time to move slower. Unfortunately, his wish was not granted, and Makoto had to leave his station and make his way back to his office. He collected the trash from lunch and kissed Haru’s forehead.

“I’ll meet up with you after work, Haru.” He said, his voice gentle and warm, before giving him another quick kiss and leaving. Haru smiled once more and immediately set himself back to work. After all, the sooner he was done, the sooner he could spend his time with Makoto in his cozy apartment.

…

As they settled down for the night, Haru put his feelings into words for the first time in their relationship. Makoto’s face was so _beautiful_ when he finally registered the message, the “I love you too, Haru” tumbled naturally from his lips.


End file.
